


The Mouse

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo "Mouse" Griffin is a young lady ready to take to the high seas - as a lad - and by sneaking about the Black Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mouse

**Act One**

* * *

_Dear Reader of MY Diaries,_

_May I remind you that reading ones personal things is offensive in some places and could result in a cutting off of certain limbs? How do I know this well I've been to a few of them, but lets start at the beginning, aye?_

_My name is Mo Griffin- or "Mouse" as most call me now-a-days. I'm female first of all- just in case you were confused by my name- you must forgive my mother and father- my aunt tells me they had wanted a boy._

_In fact that is what my whole life has been based around- being a boy. My mother had me very young and she and father were abhorred to learn that not only was I a girl but my mother would most assuredly risk her life when next she'd try to give life to another._

_Thus they decided gender was a minor note and they would raise me as a boy. I know -as shocking now as it was then. Yes I am familiar with your 'now' but how comes later in my tale._

_I was raised as a boy till the age of ten. Actually raised is the wrong word. I was convinced I was a boy. I was very athletic and loved tumbling (what you lot call gymnastics- how girly…) I also was educated by my mother in the ways of reading and writing._

_I had a tutor at a very young age who taught me Latin -for church and other official government business, French –being one of two main trade language at the time, and Spanish- being the second trade language, my birth language being English. Of course these as most aristocratic boys were expected to I mastered before my parents death._

_I mentioned in passing that I was aristocratic, in actuality I had been related to the current royal family of that time. However you must understand I never met my royal family roots, except on one occasion- which we'll get to eventually._

_When my parents died I was very distraught they were practically my world. For other then them I had no friends my age as my parents had kept me isolated in fear that any friends I made would find out about me pretending to be a boy._

_So that's when my aunt- fed up with my moping about her manor, kicked me out of her manor and into the town for a day._

_By the way I usually think of my self as a he- especially during the time I met Jack and was having a bit of an identity crises and thus until I gain the nickname mouse I will be uttering 'he' and 'him self' and 'his' just so you are properly warned._

_I also made some foolish mistakes at that age- being that I was ten after all. If I haven't scared you away yet, then please sit back and enjoy my tale._

_-Mo "The Mouse" Griffin_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dressed in plain brown shirt, black pants and boots, Mo Griffin strode into the market of Port Royal. Promptly stopped- and decided to go to the beach instead -as there were too many people in the market.

He wasn't sitting to far off from the rocks nor the docks in fact he was pretty much a quick sprint from either. So when Mo glimpsed the black sailed ship that he knew to be the legendary Black Pearl captained by Jack Sparrow.

Both of which had been made into even more of sea legend by Will Turner and Miss Elisabeth Swann. Mo's first thought was to meet this Jack Sparrow and join his crew for other then his auth there wasn't anything for him in Port Royal.

His second was that he had never learned to swim, though he paid little mind to that one. As he was too caught up in his fantasy of meeting _the_ Jack Sparrow- and then sailing away into the sunrise on the Black Pearl as a crew member.

So it was that Mo found himself running for the rocks where he knew the 'Pearl was hiding. When Mo found it he thought it was odd that only six men were aboard her- but he paid it no mind because it made it easy for him to sneak into the food storage.

At first he was too filled with nervous energy to sit still, so he paced and hopped and fiddled with things. All too soon it seemed Mo couldn't keep his eyes open, and finally exhaustion won over the excitement over possibly seeing Captain Jack Sparrow.

When he awoke he felt sea sick but his aunt had told him a sure fire remedy. Unfortunately it involved food and a recipe of some sort none of the food he saw here matched what he had seen her make, so he decided to go without.

But the swelling of the sea going up and down- and the crashing of the waves against the sides of the ship tossing it side to side- won over against his resolve.

Decision taken out of his hands by both the ship and the movements of the sea he wasted no more time as he hurtled out the door. Paying no mind to the pirate crew- who saw him flee the food storage, only to rush to the edge of the ship -and promptly give offering to the sea gods and goddesses.

If they didn't approve then they shouldn't have rocked the ship so.

It was only then Mo heard the crew's laughter and when he turned a tall man stood just in front of him. Gulping Mo looked up and knew who this pirate was.

The tales didn't give Captain Jack Sparrow justice. Mo knew this now as Jack Sparrow looked down at him with tilted head kohl hiding the expression in his eyes as well as his cocked eyebrow and slight smirk.

Mo didn't know if the Captain was amused or annoyed- or was about to slit his throat. Though he doubted that last part as Will Turner swore Captain Jack Sparrow was as honest man as a pirate could be.

Though how well that account stood was what Mo was about to find out. After all, Captain Jack Sparrow might not stand for freeloaders who sneaked aboard his Pearl when he wasn't about.

"Well what do we have here? Well boy? Are you a hopeful runaway- or a pirate in the making?" Captain Jack Sparrow mused aloud. Mo frowned confused on the play of words and even more so when the Captain seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"I want to join your crew…" Mo declared uncertainly a wide grin spread across Jack Sparrows lips.

Obviously amused he turned to his crew, a woman dark skinned stepped foreword and Jack stepped discreetly to the side- as if afraid the woman might hit him.

"I'm Ana Maria, now why don't you come with me and Jack and we'll talk about this in privet- aye?" Mo nodded hesitantly and followed them as Jack opened his cabin door and let the two in before yelling at the crew to get back to work.

It was cluttered and yet had a strange order to it- there was a desk covered with books and maps in the corner.

A cot in the far side of the room, and other maps and were put up along the walls. Altogether it was lived in and smelt of rum.

"Take a seat." Jack Sparrow suggested as he plopped down in his own. As there was only three chairs and Jack had already claimed the most comfortable looking one there wasn't much of a choice.

So Mo perched on the stool which looked about ready to fall apart.

"So you lived at Port Royal then?" Captain Jack Sparrow said not looking up, it was obvious the boy was just settling onto being on the sea and had likely not been on his ship past a day.

Cautiously Mo nodded again and Jack let a small smirk play on his lips as Ana Maria studied Mo curiously. Jack smoothed his mustache watching the boy's reactions.

The surprise and wary awe were a given but the determination not to be taken lightly when he had stated his wish wary but firm was surprising. Piracy wasn't something you just woke up and did.

It was something you were either born into, conned into, or it swept you in like the sea before you know it. To find this lad was willing, nay- determined for Jack to accept him as a pirate was something unheard of.

Something that Ana Maria wasn't too pleased about. Especially because it was obvious the boy was wearing good clothes- cloths that could feed a small town for a year.

No matter the boy's determination to be a pirate, he knew someone out there cared for the boy- or at least tolerated him. The boy was well taken care of- didn't look starved and had no behavior common in those abused.

"Have you left anyone behind that might come looking for you?" Jack asked as the ship swayed from side to side and Mo's stomach rolled mutinously. Mo took his time in answering which was even more intriguing- normal little boys would have either answered strait off or shrugged.

"Maybe, but my aunt doesn't really care for me." Mo answered as truthfully as he could. The two pirates glanced at one another over the boys head. Jack raised an eyebrow to beseech her, and Ana Maria sighed knowing that the boy's fate was sealed.

"What's your name lad?" Ana Maria asked tilting her head to the side curious of the lad despite her reluctance to have a boy so young turn pirate. It just wasn't something she agreed with even though the boy acted born for the job.

"Mo Griffin- ma'am." Mo answered looking a little green around the gills. Jack couldn't help but be amused, the sea obviously didn't agree with the boy yet any blind man could see the boy truly wanted to be a pirate.

"Well then boy you know who I am- aye?" Mo nodded and Jack waved a hand at Ana Maria. "My first mate; she'll be assigning you to your job in the mornings and your bunk with the crew. Any problems you have you take to her- or me." Jack finished.

He still owed a ship to Ana Maria, but till he delivered one he had offered her the first mate position and she had agreed.

Ana took the boy from his cabin and Jack frowned, leaning back in his chair, fingers rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Any pirate knew the name Griffin- it had been the name of one of the best- till he had disappeared nearly fifteen years ago.

It was possible Mo was his son- his heir. He knew that Griffin had been unattached till he had disappeared- thought to be killed by the Navy. Maybe he had just found a woman and settled down. It was possible, and the boy even so young resembled some of the stories even as young as he was.

In any case, Griffin had never been beaten and had been the best in strategy and undefeatable on the sea. Supposedly anyway- yet the name was still enough to send a shudder through the Navy and King.

Very interesting indeed that the boy would drop onto the Black Pearl just as the Navy was threatening to make pirates a thing of tha past. Captain Jack Sparrow snorted in disgust; surely they wouldn't think it that easy? But they did- and that would indeed prove to be most amusing.

Ana Maria led Mo bellow the deck to where the crew slept. Mo like everyone else in the crew was assigned three pairs of clothes, a bar of soap, and a comb and tooth brush.

Mo since he was so young was assigned to kitchen duty and swabbing the decks.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_That reader – of – my – diaries is how I met Captain Jack Sparrow._

_Ana Maria became something of both a big sister and boss to me, in my later life she was also a mother figure. She made sure I had the softer duties- mush to my disgust at the time. As I was young and aristocratic, and while I could beat any other youth of my age and class._

_I had never been without anything I desired for long and that had spoiled me. Along with being female I would find that against a peasant boy I would indeed be much weaker- not that any male of 'civilized bearing' at the time save pirates would fight with a female- but then I was acting the part of a boy at the time._

_I of course thought differently that a peasant boy could beat me in shear strength when aristocratic boys my age hadn't. I soon found out differently at our next port stop._

_For five years I did the dirty work- picking up after crew and doing dishes while keeping my eyes out on what the pirates did to steer, and set sail, and port the Black Pearl._

_Though you must not think five years at sea is boring- even with only the most minimal of tasks to do. Remember that even the most basic ship has its dangers- let alone a pirate ship._

_The foremost fear on the water is fire- it can sink your ship before you can get your crew together to act._

_Though this was a pirate ship and more concerned of where its booty was coming from then fire even though the main weapon at the time was a cannon which could cause a fire fairly easily._

_Not to mention the risk of being attacked by other pirates. Although because the Black Pearl is supposedly the fastest ship in the seven seas we had little reason to fear other pirates except during port and setting off._

_\- Mo Griffin_

"Right then, _Boy_ , get over here!" Captain Jack Sparrow hollered as he scowled in disgust at the deck of his ' Pearl. The _Boy_ in question was ten year old Mo Griffin who had supposedly just finished swabbing said deck.

Meekly Mo approached, none of the crew looked at either the Captain or the boy. They knew better, though that didn't stop a few brave- or foolish- souls from snickering at the boy's expense.

A frown marring Captain Sparrow's face he pointed to the deck. Which anyone who had had time at sea could see was a half done job at best. Mo avoided Captain Sparrow's eyes and didn't see his Captains lips twitch in amusement. Jack was many things but even he wasn't pirate enough to kick a puppy. That wouldn't save the boy from a lecture though.

"Mo when I say swab the deck, I don't mean to have you muck it up more. The deck has to be clean lad- or the crew or I might miss a step when engaging the enemy or doing something a pirate would do- _savvy_?" Jack told the lad making wild gestures and swaying back and forth to keep the boys attention.

"Aye, Captain, but…" Mo's voice was soft and wobbly, and while Jack knew he had the boy's attention he also knew the boy was embarrassed and hesitant to speck. Sighing, Jack touched the boy's shoulder and guided him into the Captain's quarters.

Once the door was shut and Jack settled on his Captains chair and Mo preached precariously on the stool in front of his deck Jack let his Captains mask drop.

"I'm sorry lad… I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the crew. I can't be playing favorites even with you so young, it might mean mutiny, or might get you into trouble with the crew." Jack told him bluntly, kohl lined brown eyes on Mo's watery sea colored ones.

Mo ducked his head embarrassed to be caught sniffling, _boys don't cry_ , Mo reminded himself. Jack watched the boy collect himself proud of him; the lad would make a great pirate- maybe an even better man if he had chosen that life.

"'T'is not that Captain, you see I don't know how to swab the deck…" Mo admitted embarrassed. Jack tilted his head to the side and nodded.

"Aye, Ana Maria mentioned something to that effect lad. You were rich, and weren't used to the work- that'll change soon enough." Jack reassured him; Mo looked kind of green as the ' Pearl rocked suddenly.

"Lad have you got any skills I can use?" Jack asked Mo scrunched up his nose in thought. It was his first day on the ' Pearl and even he could see he was no good at swabbing the decks.

"I can read, write, and speck in Latin, Spanish, French, and English…" Jack raised an eyebrow, and motioned for Mo to go on. "I can tumble, and ride- I used to help in the kitchen as punishment." Jack lips twitched in an almost smile.

"The languages might help you in later life, so keep practicing them, riding you won't do much of on the ocean. Tumbling will keep you in shape, glad your parents taught you that, as for kitchen work- I hope you liked it lad because it'll be one of your duties from now on." Mo nodded, a pleased smile covering his face that Jack thought some of his 'skills' were useful.

"Now about those decks…" Mo's heart sank he had hoped Jack had given up on that notion but apparently once the captain thought of something he clung to it. Even Mo had to admit to himself though- that he couldn't do much else on the ' Pearl.

"I'll get one of the crew to teach you to properly swab them, now off you get. Tell the cook you're to help him with tonight's supper." Jack called as Mo left. Sparrow shook his head amused as the lad was so eager to do as he was told by him and Ana Maria.

Jack frowned then, when the boy had listed his skills he hadn't mentioned swimming or swordsmanship. He'd have to ask Ana Maria to drill the lad about that later- for now there was rum to be drunk.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- _With Mo-_

The man who claimed to be the cook looked- and smelled, like he hadn't washed in weeks.

Oil that slicked what little hair the man had left- that could be claimed was from grease oils or lack of washing and smudges of dirt on his cheeks and soot blacked hands. Not to mention the protruding stomach and beady black eyes.

Mo swallowed down the bail that threatened and reminded him self that appearances could be deceiving…

"Wot ya doing in my kitchen boy?" Growled the big man as he fingered a butcher knife that Mo swore was bigger then Mo's whole arm.

"J-Jack sent me to help you for supper duty." Mo squeaked, the man squinted at him, eyeing Mo like he was a pound of meat and found him to be unfit the cook snorted.

"Did he now? Aye that sounds like Jack. Wash up boy, you'll be peeling and washing the dishes tonight." Mo nodded and hastily got out of the way as the man lumbered past him

"My name be Wes, and yours boy?" The cook, now known to be called Wes stopped before he left the kitchen to look at Mo for his answer.

"Mo, sir, Mo Griffin…" Wes nodded and with a thoughtful expression on his face left Mo to wash up and peel the potatoes left in the bucket that Wes had gestured for him to do.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- _Supper Time_ -

Apparently the potatoes Mo had slaved over for a hour were for the next day as when Mo went to eat supper had already been prepared yet Wes hadn't come back except to check on his work on the potatoes.

Eating soup with bandaged hands was an experience in its self. Mo had been careful with the knife's blade but apparently he hadn't been careful enough. Ana Maria sat by him though and that made Mo feel better.

She didn't seem pleased by the state of his hands either and was glaring in Jack's direction. When Jack left, she scowled at Wes, who also quickly took his leave.

"Jack says you need to learn to swab the deck- I'll be teaching you tomorrow- first light." Mo nearly choked on his soup at Ana Maria's declaration.

Ana Maria was Jack's first mate- and had her own room- though that might be because she was a woman and from what Mo had heard she had refused point blank to set foot in crews quarters. The crew had likewise complained.

Regardless of what Mo thought- that Ana Maria had much more important things to do then just baby sit him and teach him how to swab decks- he had wised up some on his first day and knew the proper answer for when a crew member of higher status (which was everyone) told him to do something.

"Aye…Ma'am." Mo said quietly, Ana Maria nodded and ruffled his hair which made Mo blush and a few of the crew laugh.

"That's a good lad." Ana Maria praised, and seeing the crews laughing was embarrassing him she glared them down- they were quick to shut their traps when Ana Maria glared.

"I'll also be instructing you on your swordsmanship." Ana Maria added eyeing the crew, none of which were looking at her- nor did they make a noise.

"Aye ma'am." Mo answered as was quickly becoming habit. Ana Maria gave him a small smile and got up, leaving Mo to his supper. The crew let him be, and other then a round of rowdy singing the crew left Mo alone.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- _That_ _Night_ -

Mo swore the crews snores were like a musical symphony- except it was out of tune and kept him up all night. Mo tried everything from counting sheep to a glass of warm milk.

Groaning Mo decided it was hopeless and went to the deck; maybe the night air would help him sleep.

Sitting beside the entrance to the crew's quarters he watched the night sky and breathed in the salty sea air as the ship moved back and forth under him- something he was slowly getting used to. A crew man had called it getting your sea legs.

"Beautiful ain't it?" Jack's voice startled Mo, blinking up at the Captain Mo nodded silently. Jack stared into the distance eyes on the sea and night sky, the moon a half crescent in the distance.

"I take it the crew be the thing keeping you up?" Jack asked a smile on his lips as Mo made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat as he nodded. Jack tilted his head, brown eyes studying the small figure huddled next to the wall.

"I like you lad, you remind me of myself when I was small. In my quarters there's a door that be my room, in the corner of the room is a cot I sleep on sometimes. You can use it." Jack didn't need to look to know Mo's reaction.

The fact was while he trusted the crew to follow his orders he didn't trust them to let Mo be. Besides Jack rarely used his bedroom he preferred sleeping on the deck.

"Aye Sir…" Jack chuckled as the lad scampered away not daring to question Jack in fear he would change his mind. Reminded Jack more of a mouse then a puppy now.

Jack's room was decent, clean even, which told Mo that Jack honestly didn't use it much. The clothes Mo had sneaked onboard on were gone- claimed as payment for the things the crew got. Jack and Ana Maria had made sure the boy wasn't going to get a hard time for the things he wore.

They had enough to worry about now; they didn't need fights and passable mutiny on top of it. None the less Mo got to sleep right away and was awoken by Ana Maria shaking him awake all too early for his liking.

"Come lad, time you learned to hold your own- swabbing time." Ana Maria sounded far too awake and pleasant for Mo's tastes, groaning he stumbled out of the room and to the deck were two buckets and two scrubbers awaited them.

"But it's still dark." Mo whined softly as he lurched to the side, Ana Maria chuckled and sat him down. Following her example Mo found that a circular and back and forth pattern lifted the dirt and grim faster. It was still noon when he finished his chore.

Sleepy from the sun and heat Mo followed the smell of food to the kitchen. Wes winched at the look of his hands- which Mo hadn't noticed. The bandages had come off sometime during swabbing the deck- Mo couldn't remember when and his hands were cut up and red- swollen. As most things once Mo noticed it- it _hurt_ \- _badly_.

Wes took him to Jack- who was with Ana Maria charting a map. When Ana Maria saw his hands Jack and Wes later told him she was like a mother shark. Furious didn't cover it, and the crew left Mo alone for weeks after so his hands could heal.

Jack insisted he do something, or the crew might through a fit. Ana Maria unbent enough to allow him to work in the look out early in the morning and late in the day so he'd avoid the heat of the sun.

Truthfully Mo loved the time he spent as look out, but quickly found it boring as there were no ships and no matter how hard Mo looked, he couldn't spot land.

The first week went by easy, and then Jack told them they were heading for land to dock and make port for three days.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

 _Well_ _reader – of – my – diaries_ ,

_I know that wasn't exactly what you were hoping for. But it was my first week, and little did I know it but it gave me a bit of a reputation for working while I was hurt- but my hands got calluses and I wasn't viewed as a 'money bags' after that._

_Dang did they hurt though, still got scars. Tiny slivers of silvery scar tissue that runs across my hands, fingers, palms, and the webbing between. And I can't hold a pen for longer then two hours- so no being a scribe for me._

_Though I learned later that Wes is a gossip and as the cook- everyone has to listen to it unless they want to go unfed. He, despite his lack of looks and cleaning habits, is a good man._

_Ana Maria was warming to me, though Jack claims she took to me like a fish to water when we met. Doubt it though, she may have been kind to me as the youngest- but it takes time to earn her trust._

_She's more like Jack in that respect then she wants to admit. I learned that at the first port I went to. It wasn't Tortuga, even Jack isn't crazy enough to land me there my first week out to sea. Tortuga is his favorite port but it isn't the only one he knows._

_He wouldn't be much of a pirate if it was and trust me when I tell you Captain Jack Sparrow is one of the best. I would say the best- but then Ana Maria would take her sword to me._

_While I'm alright at sword fighting, which I think is more due to their teaching me then any skill on my part, Ana Maria and Jack are better- as is Will Turner._

_I'm a better tumbler though, or Jack and the rest haven't felt the urge to deflate me ego. In any case I'm not sure of the ports name, as Jack never said it- the crew just followed his orders to go 'that way' and pointing in a direction._

_That's how it's always been with Captain Jack Sparrow. I wouldn't have it any other way though._

_-Mo "The Mouse" Griffin_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Captain Jack Sparrow guided his ship to the docks, it was early morning so other then the early rising fishers there wasn't much activity. Most of his crew was asleep save for Ana Maria, Wes, and the lad.

Mo leaned over the edge of the ship, making Sparrow edgy, he didn't like that. The boy could fall over, and Sparrow wouldn't be able to reach him if he fell.

Although since Ana Maria was keeping an eye on the boy, he breathed a little easier.

Wes was of course cooking; Jack knew the hours for the cook were different from his crews. Wes woke early and went to sleep late to ensure the crew had a proper breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

A good cook was hard to find, especially for a pirate ship so Jack made sure Wes got what he needed, and if Wes needed Mo as an assistant cook, Jack had no issues with letting the boy be his future cook.

Neither Jack nor Wes had gotten any complaints, so as far as Jack was concerned Mo had a job as assistant cook and look-out till his hands healed.

Perhaps when his hands got calluses he could wash the deck- but somehow Jack doubted Wes and Ana Maria would ever let Mo do that again.

Even if Jack was the captain- Wes was the cook and bad food meant a bad tempered crew. So Jack had no intention of fighting with Ana Maria or Wes about Mo's duties.

By the time Jack and Ana Maria had docked the Black Pearl and paid the tax, Mo was looking longingly to land. Jack decided it was time distract the lad; he didn't want the boy getting lost in the city after all.

"Mo, you said nothing about swimming or swordsmanship when you were telling me of what you could do." Jack called to Mo, who blinked up at him, as if confused to be asked such a question.

"Well swordsmanship is something I'd learn when I turn fifteen, if we go into the navy- but father said I wasn't to do so." Mo answered, Jack raised an eyebrow- that was interesting news indeed.

"Aye, so Ana Maria will be teaching you that soon then. What I _really_ want to know is if you've ever learned tow swim." Jack stated calmly, as he took off hat, jacket, belt, and gun and set them on the dock.

Their conversation was being observed by Ana Maria who narrowed he eyes suspiciously at Jack. Mo didn't notice Jack's approach as he shrugged and eyes downcast shock his head.

"Nay? Well then you best learn quickly!" With a mischievous smile Jack grabbed Mo by the back of the shirt, and as he was so close to the Black Pearl's edge Jack playfully swung him over the edge of the Black Pearl.

" _Jack Sparrow_! Let that boy loose _right now_!" Ana Maria screeched. Ana Maria was like a mother lion sometimes, and she clearly felt that Mo was one of her cubs.

"Lad?" Jack murmured, Mo was light, even as dead weight, and Jack hadn't really meant to scare the lad to fainting. What the lad- and Ana Maria didn't know was that the water at this port never reached over 10 feet, and Jack had no intention of dropping Mo.

There was a _snap_ and a ripping sound, and Jack had a moment to think ' _Oh shit!_ ' before Mo was dropping into the water and Ana Maria had dived in before Jack had gotten the chance- and he saw that Ana Maria had the boy and grabbed his jacket and ran down the plank to the docks.

Jack felt his heart thud to stop when he saw that Mo wasn't moving, he's eyes were closed, and he was far to pale for Jack's liking. Ana Maria passed him Mo and he put his jacket around the lad's shoulders.

Ana Maria got out and took Mo from him; on her face was a look of absolute fury, and Jack knew he had gone too far.

"I didn't mean it, Ana, I swear, I was just joking…" Jack murmured sorrowfully. Ana Maria didn't look back, didn't even seem to register he was talking, and that hurt most of all.

Ana Maria marched to her rooms, stony faced and the crew, who'd woken by the shouts, parted for her.

Only Wes was allowed into her rooms. They were locked to everyone else, even Jack, who gave up trying to get in and forlornly slid down to sit at the floor next to Ana Maria's door.

Inside Ana Maria's rooms it was another matter entirely, Wes was the only one Ana trusted who knew how to patch up someone.

Wes had determined that Mo had indeed fainted when Jack had held him overboard. There hadn't been any water inhaled, for which Ana was so grateful she thanked every god and goddess she knew.

"He just needs rest, lass. He'll wake up, don't worry." Wes reassured her, Ana Maria nodded. Wes left after patting Ana Maria on the shoulder, she smiled at him and he left.

Ana Maria knew that Jack tried to get inside after Wes left, but she had told him that she wanted to be alone with Mo, and Wes was nothing if not true to his word.

That left Ana Maria plenty of time to wonder at the fact that Mo was a _girl_ , and how to approach him- no _her_ , on that fact. She wondered how Jack would take it…

In his lifetime Jack had done _a lot_ of stupid things in his life. Mostly they were spur-of-the–moment, and mostly harmless. It was simply the way Jack was- from drinking rum, to sleeping with girls he shouldn't. It was the Captain Jack Sparrow was, and no one on his crew expected any different.

Then there were the things Jack _needed_ the rum for- forgetting bits and pieces he could never truly forget- no matter how much he pretended too.

Usually he didn't feel too much remorse; the rum played a part in that- but he could no more forget Barbossa, _his first mate_ , and his _crew's_ mutiny, Bootstrap's death -which was partly his fault for standing up against the rest on Sparrow's behalf, and more still which Jack didn't even what to touch upon.

Of those, he didn't think he'd _ever_ made so stupid a mistake as just now. The look on Ana Maria's face was enough to tell him she'd be leaving him and the Black Pearl- probably with Mo at her heel

Not that he could _blame_ either of them. Jack had only been joking- he wouldn't drop the lad; he only wanted to see how'd he fare in the face of uncertain danger. It was stupid- but like much of Jack's life mistakes it had seemed like a good idea at the time.

How was he to know that the lad would faint- that the shirt would rip- that Mo would _fall_? Jack knew now that it had been a stupid plan- that the boy was too young for such a chance on his life.

That Mo could have _drowned_ hadn't occurred to Jack till after Mo's shirt had ripped.

Jack sighed, as he looked over to the port. He could only hope that he'd get a second chance. Even if Mo forgave him- Ana Maria wasn't likely to stand for _any_ such blunders again.

Jack closed his eyes and decided that he would wait till Ana Maria allowed him inside before rushing in with apologies and begging. Though he expected there would be much of that too.

Just then Wes (not that he knew that) pushed on the door, and Jack backed off so he could get through, looking up hopefully only to be scowled at by the Black Pearl's cook.

"Is he- ?" Jack began to ask.

"Dead? Nay, he'll be alright when he wakes up." Wes said Jack nodded his understanding, and giving Jack a look fit for a cockroach Wes went back to the kitchen.

It was nightfall when Mo woke. Ana Maria was of course there to greet him when he- or rather she, woke to unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" Mo asked Ana Maria wide eyed. The older woman gave Mo a kindly smile.

"My quarters- Jack's outside, waiting at the door." Ana Maria said softly, with a small smile. Mo nodded and uneasily sat up; Ana Maria was an arms length away so it came to no surprise that Ana Maria reached out to steady Mo.

"So tell me child, why do you hide your gender?" Ana Maria asked, Mo blinked up at her in surprise, but Ana Maria didn't seem inclined to tell Mo how she had come to find out Mo's secret.

Mo knew there wasn't a way out of this-she had to tell the truth- so she did. Mo told Ana Maria everything, and when Mo was finished she felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"I see…" Ana Maria murmured, looking very angry- as if she'd like to, well, Mo didn't know what Ana Maria would want to do to her parents- but she imagined it wouldn't be very pleasant.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mo asked rather uneasily, Ana Maria frowned.

"Well for one- you tell Jack." Ana Maria said Mo's eyes were wide with horror.

"You can't! Please promise me you won't!" Mo exclaimed desperately.

"Why not?" Ana Maria asked slightly confused.

"If he knows, he'll tell the crew- and who knows what will happen!" Mo murmured fearfully, Ana Maria nodded slowly in understanding.

"Very well, I'll not tell." Ana Maria promised, Mo smiled brightly and hugged her.

"Thank you Ana!" Mo whispered, even though Ana Maria heard it. Mo would never know that as Ana Maria hugged her back, feelings of motherhood tied her to the girl in her arms, and Ana Maria promised herself she would give Mo a life few could even dream up.

For, besides being a female pirate, Ana Maria was a powerful _true_ sorceress. Who could take herself to _any where_ and _any when_ she desired. Ana Maria ran her hand through Mo's hair and they parted.

"Come child; let's go reassure the captain that you are alive and well." Ana Maria half suggested- and half ordered. Mo nodded and obediently followed Ana Maria out of her rooms.

Mo was surprised that Jack was indeed right outside the door. Jack was sitting right outside the door in fact. He looked all together happy to see that Mo was alright.

"'Ello lad, sorry about all that- you can forgive your ol' captain, aye?" Jack asked, Mo and Ana Maria looked between each other and Mo nodded giving Jack a hesitant smile.

Jack searched for something else to say and finally settled with something of a chore that could be considered a reward. As he doubted that Ana Maria wanted Mo to run off to port right after being injured. Otherwise Jack because he felt so guilty he would let Mo go exploring in the port.

"So lad, want do you say to be on night watch tonight?" Jack asked. Mo felt a sinking feeling as she had wanted to see the port. She squished it down and nodded her agreement then running off to her bed.

Mo stood on the watch out, a hand hovering over his eyes- shading them as he looked down at the port. Most of the Pearl's crew were down there somewhere most assuredly drinking themselves silly and most likely enjoying themselves.

Mo however was stuck on the ' Pearl being on guard duty, not that anything would happen, just that Captain Jack Sparrow wanted him to stay out of mischief.

Or rather, Ana Maria would likely be _very_ upset with Jack if he allowed anything to happen to Mo.

The only other person on the ' Pearl was Mr. Cotton, and he was dozing, off for a ten year old pirate-in-training this meant freedom.

As Mo had no intention of being stuck aboard the Black Pearl all night, he spared little thought of someone robbing the ' Pearl as only crazies would try to rob a pirate.

Obviously Jack and Ana Maria were lacking in certain knowledge of ten year olds.

Particularly their ten year old crew mate.

So when Mr. Cotton finally fell asleep Mo wasted no time in escaping to land. His first stop was what passed for a post office; after all he had to send word to his aunt that he was safe, in the very least.

Mo didn't want the Royal Navy after Jack or the Black Pearl any more then they were already. The place was dim and smelled of newly made paper and ink, not altogether unpleasant- but not the sweetest smell in the world either.

It was there Mo got his first look at Gino, who worked in the post office. Mo would later learn that he was the owners' youngest son; a scruffy lad five years older then Mo. Gino looked like he would be much happier wrestling and adventuring then working at the post office.

Mo didn't know it but he stood out the second he stepped into the post office. Most lads Mo's age didn't know how to read or write, and didn't care too. As for most mothers of ten year olds, they'd sooner give the boy to a pirate then send them to a post office with an important message.

It with curiosity that Gino watched Mo approach him skittish and wide eyed; it was obvious to Gino that the boy wasn't supposed to be here

"I'd like to send a letter…" Mo ventured, Gino noted the boy's rather ragged clothes and bandaged hands.

"Can ya pay?" Gino asked suspiciously, as it wouldn't be the first time the children of the port played this kind of prank.

"Yes…it's to Port Royal, to the Lady Griffon." Mo said, still glancing at the door, as if afraid to be caught.

"Aye…Do ye know the Lady?" Gino questioned, the boy nodded, with one final glance at the door the boy passed him folded paper, coins enough to pay, and with a small smile and a timid whisper of 'thanks' the boy scampered off.

Gino thought this very strange, if the lad knew the Lady Griffon, why was he dressed in peasant clothes. Gino bit his lip and glanced down at the papers in his hands- there was something that bothered him about the boy. Perhaps he was being abused and sending for aid, Gino had never seen the boy before.

In the end Gino's curiosity got the better of him and he decided to read the boys letter. It wasn't something Gino did normally, normally he despised snoopers, but if the boy _was_ in trouble and was sending for help- as all the signs seemed to indicate, Gino would feel terrible if help arrived too late and he himself could have done something to help.

So Gino read the boy's letter, and in doing so, he changed Mo's and his life forever.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_Dear Aunt,_

_I'm sorry if my disappearance causes you any grief, I decided to follow your advice- to stop wallowing in mourning. Just not exactly the way you wanted. I've decided to go adventuring – with pirates!_

_I won't tell you the captain or ship, so you can't send the Navy after me. I'll only say that I'm in the best of company and I'm earning my way- so there is no need for you to send money. I'll be gone in two days time after I send this._

_Mo Griffin_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Gino's eyes went wide in disbelief. _He was noble? He's joining pirates! Dear lord_ …

Gino after shoving the letter into the 'to send' box, he closed up shop and quickly went after the boy. As Gino ran to find Mo thoughts ran through his head- not all of them making sense- but they served to hasten his steps.

Such as- no noble could run around with pirates- it was too dangerous! And what if the King died? The King didn't have any heirs, so nobles- greater or lesser, male or female, would have to decide who'd rule!

Not to mention the fact that this lad couldn't be older then eleven. The pirates might kidnap him or something equally worse.

After leaving the post shop Mo had decided to check out the sword displays and then go to check out the market.

Mo didn't know it but he was about to run into Captain Sparrow. In face as soon as he turned the corner he stumbled into Jack.

"Sorry, sir, _uh-oh_ …" Mo said as he looked up into the very somber face of one Captain Jack Sparrow. Mo had only felt this intimidated by Jack when he had first met him- and Jack looked furious.

"Mo lad, 'uh-oh', doesn't even begin to cover it! I told you to guard the ship! And the second Mr. Cotton dozes off, what do you do? You leave!" Jack hissed, Mo gulped- wide eyed he'd never seen Jack so angry before.

"Bloody hell boy, what were you thinking? You could have gotten yourself killed! Ana Maria is ready to have kittens! No just the cute type either, the Jack-eating type!" Jack exclaimed swinging his arms around eccentrically.

Mo stifled a giggle, and Jack looked suspiciously at Mo, raising an eyebrow.

"Find that funny, do you?" Jack asked Mo shook his head. Jack snorted and rolled his eyes, leading Mo to the Black Pearl.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Jack asked his hand on the boys shoulder as he guided him through the night crowds.

"I was sending a letter to my aunt." Mo answered truthfully, not noticing Jack tense as he looked around suspiciously

"What'd you say in it?" Jack asked Mo looked up at the pirate captain blinking.

"Only that I was going on a pirate ship, and for her not to worry- or send money, or send the Navy after me." Mo said proudly, Jack paled a bit and would have said something if not for Gino running up to them at that very moment.

Gino took one look at the man who had his hand on Mo's shoulder and knew him to be a pirate.

"Let him go, or I'll call for the night watch!" Gino hissed, eyes narrowed, Jack looked at the lad in front of him in disbelief.

"He a friend of yours Mo?" Jack asked doubtful, glancing at Mo as the lad shook his head.

"No he's the one I gave my mail to…" Mo explained, wide eyed and edging towards Jack's back.

"Ah, it all makes sense now…you aren't supposed to read a persons mail boy." Jack said baring his teeth at the lad.

Gino backed up a step, looking around, noticing for the first time that it was just the three of them on the street. Jack was very intimidating when he wasn't pleased with you- and Jack was not pleased by snoopers and betrayers- it didn't matter if it was mutiny or mail.

"I said to give him to me!" Gino exclaimed, Jack sneered.

"And who's going to make me? _You?_ You're only one lad and _the boy is under my protection._ " Captain Jack Sparrow growled, Gino gulped back his fear and shakily pulled out a dagger.

"Oh lad, you've just bitten off more then you can chew." Purred Jack pulled his sword out and waving it around heartily. Gino eyed the pirate, wondering if he was mad, then looked to Mo, who didn't seem fearful.

"Who are you anyway lad?" Jack asked, being careful to keep his sword pointed away from both lads- he was playing with Gino, but he was curious of why the older lad wanted to 'help' Mo just after meeting him.

"Gino Norton." Gino responded, watching wearily as the pirate idly swung his sword around.

"Well _Gino_ , I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." It took a moment for Gino to remember exactly _who_ Sparrow was, but when he did Gino knew he'd stepped in something that was sure to drown him.

Sparrow gave a lad a mischievous smile.

"I see my reputation precedes me." Jack murmured he tilted his head to the side- to Gino it might appear they were alone but Jack knew otherwise. Once Mo had been found missing Jack had sent out a search- his lads had surrounded them. A few had gone to ensure the night watch was properly distracted.

Jack's head tilting was their sign to knock the lad unconscious- now all Jack had to do was keep the lad away from Mo- and keep him distracted.

"Well I don't care who you think you are Jack Sparrow! You aren't kidnapping the boy!" Gino yelled.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, _thank you_. You have your facts a little backward, Mo here sneaked aboard the Black Pearl…" Jack replied calmly, he tried not to follow Ana Maria's movements as she approached with a jug of rum. Jack hated to see good rum go to waste- but he reassured himself that it was for a good cause.

Ana Maria ruthlessly smashed the bottle atop Gino's head, and the boys eyes rolled up in his head and he fell- smelling of rum and ensuring that the boy wouldn't be believed if, when they were done with him, he told tales of noble boys kidnapped by ruthless pirates.

They then decided to take the boy abroad the Black Pearl for a little interrogation.


End file.
